


All of My Love

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "Sayaka? Can I tell you a secret?"





	

The room was dark. The only light came from Sayaka's digital alarm clock, dark red numbers that made Mukuro's eyes burn if they looked too long. Sayaka was nearly asleep beside them, her eyes flickering shut every couple of seconds. She kept jerking awake, but then she would begin to drift off again.

Sayaka's fingers were entwined with Mukuro's. It was comforting to them, knowing that even if their girlfriend fell asleep for good, they would at least still be connected.

Mukuro was scared of losing her. Sayaka had become the light of their life, and so quickly too. They loved Sayaka so much, more than any words could ever express. But deep down, Mukuro was certain that it couldn't last. They didn't deserve Sayaka.

Sayaka was perfect, she was beautiful, she was caring, and Mukuro still had no idea what she possible saw in them. Mukuro was a mess, they were miserable, they were simply tired. So why did Sayaka stay?

They didn't have a clue.

Mukuro's stomach twisted. They couldn't hold it in much longer, and it hurt to breathe. Gently, they shook Sayaka, who was dozing off on their shoulder. It was cute, and Mukuro wished that they didn't have to wake her.

Sayaka yawned, and rubbed her eyes, "What i-is it, Mukuro-chan? Is something wrong?"

Mukuro gulped, "Sayaka? Can I tell you a secret?"

Sayaka smiled, "Only if I get to tell you one first!"

"Okay," Mukuro replied.

Sayaka leaned in close, and whispered into their ear, "I love you!" Then she kissed Mukuro lightly on the nose.

Tears shook in their eyes. Sayaka gasped, "I'm sorry! Is everything okay?"

Mukuro smiled, "I love you so much."

Sayaka smiled too, though hers was more uneasy, "What's your secret?"

Mukuro took a deep breath before they spoke, "I'm... non-binary. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I was just so scared, and I... and I..."

They broke off, tears running down their face.

Sayaka grabbed their hand, and whispered, "Hey. You have nothing to apologize for. And I love you so freaking much that I don't have words, and I always will love you, okay? Do... do you want me to call you by a different name? What can I do to make you comfortable?"

Mukuro smiled widely, and hugged Sayaka close. Under their breath, they murmured, "I don't deserve you."

They broke the hug, then said, "I don't mind my name... but I do only want they and them pronouns."

Sayaka nodded fiercely, "Okay, I'll remember that! And... how should I introduce you? Like, as my partner?"

"Partner works," Mukuro replied, "Datemate is cute too."

Sayaka beamed, "Perfect! I'll do everything in my power to make you comfortable. I just... I love you so much, and your happiness means more to me than anything.

Mukuro smiled. Sayaka was too good for this earth.

Sayaka continued to talk until both of them were too tired to keep their eyes open, and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
